the_republican_merrifortfandomcom-20200215-history
Merrifort
The Republic of Merrifort (Merrifortian: Republike Mariforte) is an island nation in the western Pasko Sea. It is a member of the Archangel Confederation. Merrifort is located north of Pelstall Isles and is between Krosari and Lutis. With an area of just over 2434 sq. km., it is a fairly densely populated country with over 4 million inhabitants. Due to its natural resources, Merrifort’s territory has been tired by the invasions and rulership by the Seven tribes of Merrifort, Barborican Empire, Kingdom of Merrifort, Merrifortian Empire and Gleystein. Merrifort thus came into contact with many cultures and ideas which have helped form its multinational culture and traditions. Merrifort is an economically advanced nation, one of the most developed within Krosari. The nation is a founding member of the Archangel Confederation, having relations with many nations worldwide. Etymology The name of Merrifort was given to the country by Founding Father Lucas Reynolds; after the fort he built, Merry Bernard's Fort. This name is believed to be referencing King Bernard of Barborico, who became well known to the world as a host of many parties. After Barborican Empire dissolved, the newly nation began to stand on the islands that were named after explorer Franklin Glenrich who came to the islands with his friend James Pelstall. Geography The Republic of Merrifort is an archipelago situated in the northwest Pasko Sea, usually considered to be an extension of the Pelstall Isles. It consists of three main islands - Hampbron Island, Bradfolk Island and Lunengamau Island, as well as other smaller ones (like Rimouburg Island). The islands are divided by the Torringfair River and the Mantham River. Merrifort is divided into 32 states, each with their own capital and municipalities. It further includes an overseas territory, Pelstall Isles, which is located in the southwest Pasko Sea. The country is geographically moderately rich, having mountains, valleys and some other varied geographic features. As an ocean country, Merrifort has a Subtropical-Arctic climate, with north Merrifort having mild winters and mild summers, while the rest of Merrifort having similar winters but having warm summers. Precipation occurs mostly in winter and summer. The average yearly temperature is 22–23 °C (72–73 °F) during the day and 15 °C (59 °F) at night. Economy Merrifort is a developed nation, not having much industry. Merrifort's economy was historically oriented towards trade. Since the 1960s, it has pursued diversification of its trade with the world and integration into Eastern and transpaskian institutions vigorously. The nation joined the Archangel Confederation in 1966, keeping their currency adopted since the days of the Merrifortian Empire. Merrifortian economy is largely centered around primary and tertiary industries, from traditional subsistence like farming and winemaking to tourism, retail and banking. Companies like Air Tigerus, ZC Union and Zeus Security have a significant international presence. History ]]For most of history, the islands were sparsely inhabited. In 1376, the Seven tribes of Merrifort established a group of settlements around the region of Prabia. After 2 years, the settlements were united and ruled for 145 years. The unclaimed territory was then colonized by the Barborican Empire, who pressured the tribes. In the beginning there were only few early cities, but during the reign of Charles the III, they were growing faster and soon became centers of trade. The Merrifortian territory occupied by Barboricans was unsuccessfully taken over by the tribes that were forced to either become normal members of society or be exterminated. As a result the Confederation of Pruania was taken over, pushing the colonists to revolt. The actions done by the Barborican Empire, especially the signing of the Trade Treaty of the Barborican Colonies, which finally made the settlers stand up, raid the businesses and local armories and throw crates of supplies sent by the Empire to their soldiers into the sea. ]]By the the late 16th century Barborican Empire saw conflicts started by the settlers followed by Lisdiuma declaring war. According to the official diary of the King, in which he wrote how annoyed and disappointed at the same time he was about the current situation. Alas in 1597, he had to declare Merrifort an independent state. Following the next day, prominent Brunanters met in Loucaster and declared the territory as the state of Merrifort. The convention made Merrifort into an independent kingdom with Prince Luciano the I being the leader of the country. The War of Independence began and lasted for two weeks until Barborican Empire surrendered. In 1598, imperialism supporter and Parliament member Peter Clausen staged an internal coup and unsuccessfully tried to make himself King of Merrifort. In the 1660s riots began breaking out and under the leadership of the king's nephew, a civil war broke out against the king in 1663. The king was defeated and killed that same year; Van Draak made himself King but put into effect a Bill of Rights to protect the common man from injustices. This reformed kingdom went through economic crises and later with war. Brunant was dragged into the Seven Years' War and in 1756 France invaded Brunant. This war became characterized by long and devastating sieges. Brunant was able to win with European reinforcement, but postwar Brunant was in terrible conditions. Eventually in 1784, under the pretext of protecting Anglo-Scottish settlers, the filibustering British nobleman James Carrington invaded Brunant and became the president after a successful war against a militarily weakened Brunant. Civil liberties were suspended, autocratic rule prevailed, and even with a coup and mass protest he remained in power. He was poisoned in 1802 and though his son was named president, the cunning King Ambroos I and his powerful friends were able to sideline the younger Carrington and return to a more democratic rule. After a turbulent start to the 20th century, Brunant was invaded and occupied by Nazi Germany in 1941. Following Brunant's liberation in 1944, the country embarked on a large transformation of society and the economy, from a largely agricultural country to a modern industrial nation. Politics See also: Politics of Brunant ]] Politically, Brunant has been a very liberal and socialist country, especially from the 20th century onward. Historically the country has been very stable politically, apart from a few issues in the age of revolutions. The main political parties are the Social Democratic Party, Christian Democratic Union, Free Liberal Party and ECO17. The current Prime Minister is Adrian Vandreck. Brunanter politics revolves around Congress, divided into the House (lower chamber) and Senate (upper chamber). Elections for government are normally held every four years. International relations Brunant's foreign relations have been historically centered with Europe, especially after joining the EU in the 1980s. Historically there have been close links to Spain, Benelux countries and Britain, as well as with wikinations such as Traspes and Libertas. Brunant has expanded its links with other small wikinations by co-founding the International Wiki Organisation along with Lovia and others. Demographics and religion See also: Demographics of Brunant ]] Brunant's demographics are measured and recorded by the Insitute of Statistics. Brunant is officially a secular state, though the majority of the population (over 80%) are Christian (including Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox). Islam forms the second largest religion in the country. In regards to language, English and Dutch are the two most widely spoken languages in the country, being both official. The Brezondian Language has also significant presence in the north, and Arabic is also present in major cities due to immigration. Brunant has a long history of providing publicly funded health care, either through public hospitals or specialized private clinics. The government's focus has helped its healthcare system be one of the best in the world, being generally ranked in the top ten by the World Health Organization. The education system is also considered to be of very good quality. While the majority of schools in the country are public, there are a few private schools as well. Most of the colleges and universities are also private, apart from the Royal University of Koningstad. Culture Brunant has a very rich and diverse culture, having Spanish, European and Arab influences. Brunanter culture is said to have been born with the legent of Adenis and Virsise in the 13th/14th century. Brunanter literature, music and art have developed over the centuries to achieve great variety, from the haunting paintings of Eugenio Cavall to the films of Herbert S. Hosen. Sport Sport is also very important to Brunanters, in particular football, which has been around for over 100 years. leagues and the national team are highly followed, as are the clubs. Basketball is also a popular sport. Other sports native or historic in Brunant include Bolas (a form of boules), Pedbola, a precursor to football and Bullfighting. Transport Brunant has developed various forms of transportation. The country has a significant network of motorways and roads, of which the A1 is the longest and largest. Railways are also present in Central Island for rapid inter-city travel. For local or urban commutes, there are several localized transit systems, using buses (such as Ride Niesburg) and using trams and trains (S-train and Crosslink). Some 6500 Taxis are also in use. Travel between islands is restricted to ferries and local flights. International travel is handled through Koningstad International Airport, the nation's newest, largest and busiest. Notes